


Let Me Drive

by Runadaemon



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Married Couple, Mostly Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: For the 100 ways to say I love you Challenge!Adrien's memories of his childhood weren't all sad. Some were happy. Some were even Couple Goals.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Let Me Drive

**Author's Note:**

> 100 ways to say I love you Challenge!  
> 1\. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.  
> AlexSeanchai posted the list in the prompt group of the ML Fun Times discord, and I decided to take up the challenge. No idea if I’ll do them all, but I figured I’d start and see how far I get.

When Adrien was small, his family sometimes took car trips to nearby countries. He couldn’t quite remember what they were for, only the excitement of the new people, and the comfort of the warm car. This is a memory from when he was little:

Adrien was feeling safe and warm in the backseat, edging into sleep in the quiet car when his mother spoke. Despite the voice coming out of nowhere, Adrien didn’t even jolt in surprise, as she was quiet and unobtrusive. Her soft tone and sweet voice brought an instinctive smile to Adrien’s face.

“Gabe, sweetie. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” Mom’s voice was so soothing, even after days and days of traveling and exploring the capital. They were on their way home, and Adrien would soon be in his everyday bed, not snuggled up between his parents in a hotel room. Adrien idly wondered if he’d be allowed in their bed at home too, if he asked really nicely.

“I can drive, Em. I know what I’m doing.” Dad’s voice was harsh, shaking Adrien just enough to make him feel instinctively concerned. Dad didn’t talk much, but Adrien knew when he used that tone that he was tired and likely to get angry. Adrien huddled deeper into his Sleepy Time Blankie, and watched his mother with worried eyes. Was Dad going to get mad at Mom?

“I know you can drive, Gabe. You’ve worked so hard this trip, and I just want to ease your burden a little. Pull over. I’ll take care of everything and you can relax for a bit. Okay?” Mom’s voice calmed the edges that Adrien could feel lingering in the air. She sounded so reasonable, Adrien hoped his dad wouldn’t get mad. The car was too small for Dad’s big feelings. Adrien quietly bit his lip and looked between his mother’s open face, and the back of his father’s hair, lank and lying flat after hours in the car.

Dad released a rough sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair. He’d done that a lot this trip, but the whole way home, he’d been pulling on his hair more and more. Adrien wondered why he did it. Adrien always felt like it hurt when anyone touched his hair, and he enjoyed the floof cloud his mother let him keep when he wasn’t modelling clothes. Adrien absently touched his own hair, confirming that it still hurt.

“Fine. We’ll switch at the next ramp I see, okay? You’re right. I’m tired, traffic has been hell, and we didn’t find any more clues about that butterfly pin.” Dad returned his right hand to the wheel before reaching his left into the air. Mom immediately entangled her fingers with his, and Adrien could see the tension dropping from Dad’s shoulders. Adrien also released a relieved sigh, feeling warm and tingly in the wake of his Mom’s sweet smile.

“You still did really well with your business presentation, Gabe. The butterfly is a hobby. You’re rising in the world, you have a beautiful family,” Mom flashed Dad a teasing smile. “And you’re just beginning to see the results of years of our work. I’ll always be right here with you, so let me help.”

Mom squeezed Dad’s hand, and Adrien closed his eyes as he felt the car take a curve. When Mom smiled that way, he knew everything would be okay. As Adrien finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep, he heard her voice echo in his ears. The soothing, sweet voice he knew he could always trust lulled him into a sweet dream of flying in the clouds, snuggled between his parents.

“Just pull over, and I’ll drive for a while, okay?”


End file.
